


A Convenient Coincidence

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo and Tsuyoshi have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convenient Coincidence

The sheets of the previously pristine hotel bed were now rumpled around two entwined figures, from which moans, gasps and the occasional shriek emitted at irregular intervals.  
“Oh… Shingo…”  
“Oh… Takuya…”  
Tsuyoshi pulled back, outraged. “Takuya??” he repeated.  
Shingo cringed. “I am so sorry…”  
Tsuyoshi’s expression softened. “Do you like him then?”  
Shingo bit his lip then grinned sheepishly. “Yeah.”  
Tsuyoshi looked equally embarrassed. “Yeah… so do I.”  
Then the door clicked open and Kimura’s irritated voice said, “Would you two keep it down in here? I’m trying to sleep.”  
Two hopeful heads popped out. “Kimura-kun… would you like to…”


End file.
